Cusp Of Forever
by YouAndIAreForever
Summary: "Do you love me?" Serena's eyes tracing his as her fingers brushed against his cheek. Dan looked into Serena's hopeful eyes, bursting with love. "God, of course I do, Serena."


Serena and Blair were deep in discussion, rifling through several topics that mainly consisted of Blair rambling about Chuck and their wedding. Serena listened and responded to Blair's mumblings, although she wasn't taking any of it in. A simple ability to hear and respond; her mind too busy racing around thoughts of Dan. She was so happy for Blair and Chuck but she wanted her happily ever after with Dan now too, she was tired of waiting. And she was sure they were on the cusp of their forever. Warm fingers slipped around her wrist and cupped at her arm, spinning her around in a flash. Dan's bright eyes skimming her glowing figure.

"Hi" her eyes were full of excitement, just seeing him made her heart skip a beat, love fluttering around her stomach.

"Umm I'm gonna take off, my apartment's still a mess and so I- I'm gonna go sort it all out." He mumbled quickly.

"Oh." Disappointment encompassing her.

"Bye then!" Blair shooed him off by flailing her hand towards the elevator.

"I'll see you later, maybe" he spoke, defeat mixed with a hint of hope in his soft voice. Serena attempted to follow him to the exit but Blair stopped her by yanking her back to their discussion.

"Time to forget about Humphrey, S. Oh no I'm sorry, Gossip Girl." Blair retorted. Serena flared a half hearted smirk at Blair, but inside Serena was secretly infuriated.

After another half an hour of dabbling in idle conversation with Blair, Chuck and Nate; Serena excused herself and left for Dan's.

Serena felt like running through all the corridors that stood between her and her future with Dan, her heart was racing at every turn, desperately hoping to find the next hallway would lead to his door. She'd only been to his new apartment once before and she could barely remember how to get there. She'd lived in the building for a long time but she'd never explored the floors that didn't have her apartment on. Her brain scratched at the memories of the earlier hours of the day, trying to accumulate and form some sort of direction to his apartment. Eventually after too much twisting and turning Serena found it and when she did she thought she was going to explode. She sprinted to the door, almost falling in the process. Serena knocked incessantly at the door, knuckles almost bruising at their repetitiveness.

Serena bounded into Dan's arms as he opened the door, instantly draping her hands around his neck, kissing him forcefully. His hands snaked around her waist as they stumbled backwards and onto the couch, still locked in a passionate kiss.

Serena and Dan had been lying there for several minutes just bathing in the comfort of each other's arms and the feel of each other's lips. Serena pulled her lips away from Dan's, not being able to wait any longer to ask him as fear trembled about her body.

"Do you love me?" Serena's eyes tracing his as her fingers brushed against his cheek. Dan looked into Serena's hopeful eyes, bursting with love.

"God, of course I do, Serena." His voice sincere and genuine. A delicate smile sprawled across her soft lips. She knew this was the beginning of their future and she couldn't wait.

"And I love you." She whispered her lips drawing closer to his. "So much." She spoke as she removed her lips from his. "And you'll never leave me?" The pads of her fingers still stroking his cheek, following down to his jaw line. So desperate to know this was it for them. She couldn't bear to lose him again and after all the lies and the mistakes. She needed the reassurance that this was real. That this was finally their forever. He wrapped his hand around her neck, her hair getting tangled in his fingers, pulling her closer to him. Their lips brushed together and he deepened the kiss, moving his mouth against hers. He pulled away from her ever so slightly and then began kissing her repetitively, causing her to giggle against his lips. Dan moved his lips down to the nape of her neck, placing light, feathery kisses there as he smiled to himself. Her hands rubbing against his shoulder blades. "Mmhmm" she murmured. His mouth was lingering against her ear, his tongue playing with her earlobe. He pulled his lips away slowly, hovering there as he spoke.

"I promise" he whispered against her ear.

He turned his head back to face hers; foreheads touching and eyes spilling words of love. Her hands rubbed against the cotton of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Their lips brushed together slowly as Serena smiled against his. Dan placed his hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek.

"Hi" he smiled, cheekily.

"Hi" she chuckled moving her lips to the bare skin on his neck. She smiled as she kissed him repeatedly, "I missed you" she whispered to him between kisses, her teeth tugging gently at his skin. He dragged his nose against her long blonde locks, smiling into her hair. Inhaling her sweet scent as he did, his lips washing against the long strands of her hair.

"Why thank you." He fired a mockingly smug grin in her direction. She smirked back at him, playfully slapping his chest.

"Hey you're supposed to say 'I missed you too, Serena'" she pouted at him, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Well what if I didn't?"

"Then I think I'd just leave." Serena pushed her hands into his chest to leverage herself up. Dan cleared his throat, following her off the sofa.

"Where do you think you're going?" He retorted, locking his fingers around her arm, gripping at her wrist forcefully. She turned to face him, twisting her body in his grasp, hair flying round her face, landing gently on her shoulders. Dan immediately wrapped his arms around her back tightly, holding onto her with everything he had as he picked her up; Serena flew from the ground wrapping her legs around his back instantly. A half giggle, half squeak fell from her lips. Dan beamed at her, amazed she still sounded like a 4 year old sometimes.

"Well maybe I did miss you." He wiped the childish grin off his face, pursed his lips and traced her face with his eyes. "Maybe I've been missing you ever since Lily and Bart's wedding." He said sincerely. His eyes focused only on hers. Bewildered, Serena tentatively ran her fingers over his lips.

"I love you."

"I wonder how many times we're going to be saying that today?" He joked, placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"However many times it won't be enough." She spoke as her lips drifted closer to his.

Their lips almost touching he replied; "Oh you went for the cheesy response" he smiled, their heads swaying together as he kissed her between his words. "

I did. I went for the cheesy one" she giggled as they stumbled into his bedroom, lips tangled together, goofy smiles still plastered all over their love struck faces.

Their bodies linked together through arms and legs as he held onto her tightly; laying them both onto the bed. Her fingers were twitching at the hem of his black cotton shirt, flipping the material around in her fingers. One hand dented the mattress as his other rubbed slowly against the material of her dress, occasionally digging his nails into it, indicating his desire to rip it off. The sunlight of the warm October's day fell through the gaps in the blinds, shining onto their coiled figures. She looked so beautiful as the warm sun lay delicately on her face.

"You really are beautiful, Serena." He confessed; his voice barely above a whisper. Admiration danced across her young face, eyes searching his.

"So are you" she teased, smiling at him cutely. She shuffled her body down the mattress slightly, taking some of the duvet with her. Her small hands gripped at the hem of his shirt and tussled it off as he raised his arms so she could pull it off.

"Better?" He chuckled, mocking the concentration in her eyes as she tossed it off his chest.

"Very funny" she smirked as she nibbled against his chest. His head peered downwards, watching her. Her hands drawing lines on his chest. He could hear her sighing contently under her breath, causing a soft chuckle to spill from his lips.

"What's so funny?" her hands forming fists against her sides.

"No, no. Nothing. I just thought-" he gripped at her sides and spun their glued bodies over so she was lying on top of him. "It would be easier if we were this way round."

"What so, I can do this?" She lowered herself so her lips were hovering over the zipper on his pants. Dan's hips fidgeted with anticipation. And with one swift motion she dragged his pants and boxers from his legs, briefly skimming her tongue over his length as she did.

"Serena" he breathed deeply, his deep voice attacking her lungs making her hungry for more of him.

"Yes?" she spoke nonchalantly as she raised her body so her head hovered over his.

"I think it's time we took this off, don't you?" his fingers finding the bottom of her patterned dress. She nodded in agreement, lifting herself from him slightly so he could tear it off. His fingers brushed against her bare skin as he removed it from her body, tossing it to the floor in the process. He hooked his heels over her ankles, her almost naked body lying on top of his completely bare figure.

"Mmhmmm" she sighed in contentment. "Here it comes again" she wavered as her nose nuzzled against his.

"What?" He responded, puzzled.

"I" her index finger stroked slowly against his jaw. "Love" her head tilting to the side of his; he did the same giving her better access to his neck. Serena lifted her head so she was staring into his chocolate brown eyes, which flickered about hers. They remained locked together for a while until she uttered her last word. "You." He tangled his hand in her hair that was sprawled across her back. Dan pulled her face closer to his, his hands fastening against her neck. Their lips brushed together slowly, gradually getting more passionate as he smoothed his hand over her back, undoing the clasp on her bra. She sighed at his movements as her lips delicately combed over the base of his neck.

"You know its 3 o clock in the afternoon?"

"Yeah?" He questioned while tugging down the straps on her bra.

"It's not exactly the most romantic time. I mean I know it's not like we haven't been together in years but..." She looked up into his loving eyes.

"Maybe we should wait till later tonight? It would be more romantic." She whispered as her lips skimmed his jaw. He ran his hands up to her face, rubbing his fingers across her cheeks.

"Serena, I love you so much. Just because the sun's still out doesn't mean I love you any less than I would if it was dark. We can wait if that's what you want but I'm going to love you just the same whether it's now or in a month's time." Tears had bloomed in the pits of her eyes, her mouth forming a childish grin. She wasn't sure there was anything she could say that wouldn't be an inadequate response to how she felt about him; so instead she took her hands down to her bra and pulled it off herself, Dan watching intently as she did.

"Then now sounds perfect" her voice just above a whisper. "

Good because I don't think I could wait any longer." He paused looking down at himself. "If you know what I mean" he winked. Serena chuckled and brought his lips back to her own as he quickly removed her underwear. She pushed herself up so she was straddling him on the bed, as she slowly began to grind her body against him. Easing into their predicted long afternoon of love making.

* * *

Serena lay breathless, her head resting against Dan's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his chest tightly, a small smile glued to her face. Dan's arms were locked around her slim figure, holding her tightly to his body. His head resting against hers; listening to her every breath. He looked forward to moments like this in their future, falling asleep in bed together or just cuddling on the couch watching TV. His hands ran slow circles on her back, caressing her bare skin. Silence had encompassed them, all that could be heard was their slow and steady matching breaths mixed with the noises of car alarms and the birds chirping. Both their eyes were shut, enhancing the beauty of the moment they were in. She kissed his chest softy. In return he kissed the top of her head, her blonde locks brushing against his lips. She smiled, these moments were her favourite. The moments of stillness and content. Without him life would be unbearable. She gripped at him tighter at the thought, her nails digging into his side.

"Okay?" He looked down at her, slight concern washing like a wave over his face.

"Yeah" she nodded. "But only 'cause I'm with you." She replied.

"Me too" He spoke, squishing her closer to him, as she cuddled her legs around his. Both smiling contently they fell asleep; their unconscious's that quickly swamped with dreams of the other, as they would every night for the rest of their lives.


End file.
